


Ryzyko

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Ich dwóch i dzieciaki [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Trochę instynktu samozachowawczego, Derek!Tekst na temat nr 83 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Leje jak z cebra, on marznie, a banshee wpatruje się w niego niewzruszona.

— Znałeś ryzyko.

— Popełniłem błąd.

— Owszem. Dlaczego więc do mnie przychodzisz po pomoc?

— Bo jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją? — próbuje takiej taktyki.

— Co z tego?

— Lydia, błagam cię! Jest dziesiąta w nocy, niedziela, na żadnej stacji paliw jej nie kupię!

— Hm… Poproś jeszcze raz. Ładniej.

Warczy z irytacji, ale klęka przed nią i pochyla głowę, boleśnie świadomy kobiet  nagrywających wszystko zza okna.

— Proszę, pomóż mi.

Chwilę potem dostaje do rąk przedmiot mający uratować mu życie.

— Dziękuję! — krzyczy, odbiegając w stronę domu. Nigdy więcej nie zje ulubionej czekolady ciężarnego męża.


End file.
